1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display panel and a sealing layer material thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a micro-cup liquid crystal display panel and a sealing layer material thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the flat panel display has being developed to have a large area, and meanwhile, the flat panel display which is lighter, thinner, and more flexible becomes the main purpose of the future displays, while a micro-cup liquid crystal display is a type of display which achieves the purpose of flexibility. A conventional manufacturing method of the micro-cup liquid crystal display comprises forming a wall structure on a substrate to define multiple microcups; filling liquid crystal materials into the microcups to form multiple liquid crystal unit cells; forming a sealing layer and an adhesive layer on the top of each microcup in sequence; and disposing another substrate on the adhesive layer, such that the two substrates are attached. Particularly, a surface treatment is performed on each interface contacted with the liquid crystal materials in the microcups, so as to achieve the purpose of alignment. However, at present, the alignment treatment can be only performed on the bottom surfaces of the microcups and cannot be performed on the sealing layers on the tops of the microcups.
In order to resolve the above-mentioned problems, U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 2004/0219306A1 discloses a sealing layer material mainly applicable in an electrophoretic display, for solving the drive characteristic of the electrophoretic display. However, in the method, the high-k photopolymerization polymer is used as the material of the sealing layer.
Additionally, US Patent Publication No. U.S. 20050099575A1 discloses a sealing layer material for the microcup liquid crystal display panel, wherein the sealing layer is formed of a photo-alignable material. As such, after being irradiated by the linear polarized ultraviolet, the sealing layer material may be aligned. However, in the method, the photo-alignable material must be used as the sealing layer material, thus the selection of sealing layer materials is limited.